Ice and Sand: A Gaara love story!
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: When Gaara's team recives a new member how will he take it? GaaraXOc. WARNING: Marysue. Flamers will be laughed at and blocked.
1. Chapter 1: Of new ninjas

A Gaara Love Story

One cold day a girl sat just outside the Ninja Academe sitting under a cherry blossom reading her book. This girl was from the snowy region. She had been unwelcome from every town so her once loving heart had turned into ice. She had waist length silver hair that ended in purple tips. Her eyes were icy blue and her skin pale. She turned a page in her book.

Above, in the trees was a Gaara of the sand. He stared at the girl. Then she stood up. Hair swinging at her hips she walked slowly tword the school. Then he heard his sister yelling. O god im late. He remembered: he had to get to the academe.

"Gaara! GAARA! Come on were gonna be late!" Finally she located him. They both rushed off to the academe. Once inside they sat down. Waiting for their sensie. There were about 14 people in the class. Gaara and Tamari sat and waited. Soon a sensie walked in.

"Good morning"he said. "Today we are getting a new student. While we wait for her to arrive please sit and talk quietly" of course when the man turned his back the student started talking loudly. 'Will they ever learn' thought the sensi.

Meanwhile, the girl that Gaara had met earlier walked up to the front desk at the school.( Look in my story they have a front desk so DEAL WITH IT!) The woman looked up.

" May I help you?"

" I'm new here" said the girl.

" And your name?"

" Tundra." said the girl.

" Well Tundra go to room 301 and you will await your placement." said the woman. Tundra walked too room 301. She walked in. The once loud room had become silent. The sensi turned and smiled. "Welcome you must be our new student." She nodded. "Well sit down." She took a seat in the far back. " By the way what is you name?"

"Tundra." she noted all the people looking at her.

" Well Tundra, it says on your application (yes there is an application in my world.) That you've done quite a few missions. A missions?" His eyebrows raised "But I still need to test you on what you already know." she nodded.

" Ooooo Can I watch?" said a blond boy in the first row. He looked annoying she thought.

" Well that is up too Tundra. Do you care?"

" No." she smirked.

" Well then everyone come outside, you can see how good she is." The class ran out side and seated themselfs on a low stone wall. There was a good sized garden for practicing. This is where Tundra would be tested.

" Alright. Now Tundra, im gonna blind fold you. You must fight anything I throw at you, without weapons. You may use your surroundings though."

"Fine." she smirked again.


	2. Chapter 2: Of tests and teams

Chapter 2: The Test And The Team

"Are you ready Tundra?" asked her Sensi. She nodded.

'What can he throw at me that I cant rip into a million pieces?' she thought to herself. The sensi threw kukuni knifes at her. She laughed. Did he really think that she would fall fort that? She dodged the knifes. Pulling a ice shard out of seemingly nowhere she was now in combat with her sensi. All of his attacks missed her but she seemed to be able to land every one of her attackes. For the final blow her hands glowed with snow white chakkra and she pushed that chakkra at her sensi. Her sensi flew backwards. As quick as a flash she was over by her sesni with a knife at his throat. He grew pale. That look in her eyes. Was it ...

" I believe this fight is over sensi." she said as she walked away over to the students. This girls powers interested a certain raven haired boy. A few students walked over to help the sensi up. But Uchiha Sasuke still stared at the girl. 'What was that power?' he asked himself. The sensi straitened up and addressed the students.

"Class I will see you tomorrow. Be prepared to meet your team and new sensi." he winced. Then he hobbled over to the infirmary .

Most of the student were discussing the fight that they had just seen. The same blond haired boy hopped over to Tundra. "I'm Naruto" he said. "And I am gonna be the next Hokage!"

He said. Then a girl with pink hair came over and smacked Naruto over the head. She turned.

"I'm sorry. Tundra wasn't it? He always does that." she looked at me a slightly scared look in her eye. Tundra hated that look. She got it at every village she had ever trained at. And she had trained at quite a few.

"Hn." she said before turning. She did not particularly like being talked to. Then she was nose to nose with a boy with black eyes. Their noses were about four inches apart. Tundra continued to stare. The boy instinctively took a step back. "Hello. I am Uchihi Sasuke." he said. His stare was cold. But not as cold as hers. "Uchiha... so you must be Itachi's brother." she said. He tensed. How did she know? How dare she talk about that. Her tone had been flat as though she had said something about the weather. "How do you know Itachi?" he asked taking a step nearer to her.

"O, he and I go way back." she smirked. Her board tone made Sasuke very angry. He pulled out a kukuni knife. She was about his height but easily lifted him up by the collar. She laughed coldly.

" Sasuke.. Sasuke... I have defeated ninja far more powerful than you. I suggest that you put that knife away before I rip you in two." He did not put the knife away. He tried to slash her. But she was too quick for him. She had a knife at his throat.

"Tundra stop." said the pink haired girl. "Put Sasuke down!" but Tundra did not listen then came a cool voice from the shadow of a tree. It said, "Tundra. Put the Uchiha down." she looked at the speaker. Out of the shadows came a boy. The boy had short red hair, aqua marine colored eyes than were lined in black. The word love was tattooed on his forehead. Strapped to his back was a giant gourd. She stared at the boy. She smirked then let Sasuke down. Turning she stared at the boy again. Her silver hair whipped around her face. She took another look at Sasuke, Naruto and the pink haired girl and left. She easily caught and pocketed the kukuni that Sasuke threw after her.

**NEXT DAY:**

Tundra was the first person at the school the next morning. She walked over to the garden and sat down on a bench. She pulled out a book and read until the class showed up. She noticed that the blond haired boy Naruto was not there. O well, she really was just glad that nobody was talking to her. Then the sensi arrived. He began to talk to them. She looked up from her book.

"Well class today I am going to split you up into your teams..." Then he was cut off by Naruto barging in.

"I'm sorry Im late sensi! I over slpet!" Naruto said. Tundra smirked coldly.

"It's ok Naruto. I was just going to read out your teams." he held out a piece of paper.

"The teams are Naruto, Sakura ans Sasuke; Neji, Rock Lee and Ten Ten; Ino, Choji and Shikamaru; Hinata, Shino and Kiba ; Which leaves Gaara, Tamari and Tundra.

Tundra, Gaara and Tamari were told to go to room 304. They did so and met their sensi.

"Hello I am Baki sensi" said the man. "You must be my new students." he looked them over. Now we will begin with your first part of training.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hi! If you want to read the next chapter then review. I update when I get at least 5 reviews. So tell your friends. If you have any suggestions send them to me! I appreciate you reading my story. I think you will like my next chapters. I have ideas so read and review to find out what's next! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Of the begining of training

**Hello. It's been a while hasn't it. Sorry I got caught up with my school work so I haven't been updating. Look at my other stories, there cool to. Please review.**

"What's the first part of training?" asked the blond named Temari.

"Well your going to tell me a bit about yourself. Likes, dislikes, hobbies stuff like that. Temari you can go first." said Baki.

"Alright, I'm Temari. I like shopping. I hate it when people act 'so cool'. It's annoying. I want to become a great ninja. My hobbies are making sure that Gaara doesn't kill everyone." Gaara glared at her for this last part.

"Ok then. Gaara you go next." said Baki.

Gaara thought for a minute. "I'm Gaara. I don't like much of anything and I hate life. My dreams are non-existing."

"Good now Tundra."

"I'm Tundra. I hate my village, back in the north. I like training. My goals... to kill my village." said Tundra.

"Now then I want to see how well you fight."

"Do I have to?" asked Tundra.

"**What are you talking about? I want to fight them!" **said a voice in her head.

'Shut up Gobi.' Tundra told the voice.

"**How dare you! After I helped you!**" exclaimed the voice.

'Your right Gobi. I'm sorry. I shouldn't ave been so rude.'

"**Damn right you shouldn't have."** said the voice now known a Gobi.

"Yes you have to." said Baki.

"Ok." said Tundra.

"Yeah! Lets go!" said Temari.

"Shut up Temari." said Gaara Teamri then shut up.

"Now steal these pebbles." said their sensei. In his palm were two very mossy pebbles.

"Hn." said Gaara.

"Ready, set go!" yelled Baki. Tundra and Temari ran off into the bushes.

"Why isn't Gaara hiding?" Tundra whispered to Temari.

"Your so clueless." said Temari. "Gaara's sand protects him. He doesn't need to hide."

"Oh." said Tundra. Her icy eyes followed the sand as it swirled around the sensei.

"**Let me out." **screamed Gobi.

'I don't really think it's a good idea Gobi.' Tundra told her. Usually Tundra obeyed what Gobi said but now... she just wanted Gobi to leave her be for once.

"**But Tundra! Let me out now!" **said Gobi.

'No this once I want to see my own strength.'

"**Your own strength! Ha! You couldn't beat anyone with out me." **Secretly Tundra knew that Gobi was right. Tundra wouldn't be anything with out her.

'Leave me alone Gobi.' she told her.

"**Fine. But I'll be back."** said the voice as it disappeared.

'Finally.' Tundra's eyes went back to her surroundings. Gaara had apparently already gotten his pebble. Temari was trying to get hers.

'Shit! If I don't hurry I'll be the only one without a pebble!' Tundra created a ice spear and hurled it at her sensei. 'Iruki was only a chuunin, but Baki is a Jounnin (sp?) I don't know how I'm going to last against him.' Baki's arm got grazed by the spear but he was pretty much un-harmed. "Damn." Temari's fan was blasting at their sensei. 'At this rate one of the pebbles will be blown off... but where will it land?'

A pair off sea-foam colored eyes watched the two girls tried to get the bells. Tundra used ice attacks and Temari used her fan. A buzzing sound came.

"Times up!" said Baki. Tundar's shoulders were aching from throwing ice shards at her sensei. But as was her way she showed no weakness.

"**You idiotic girl! If you had released me you would have gotten a pebble before that Gaara kid." **yelled Gobi.

'Gobi do me and my brain a favor and stop yelling!'

"**Fine. But Tundra I must tell you something." **

'What Gobi?'

"**I sense great power in that boy. I think he might have a demon."**

'A demon?'

"**Yes. If I'm not mistaken Shikaku."** Tundra saw Gobi smirk.

'Do you know him?'

"**Yes. Let's just say he had the hot's for me."** said Gobi. Her five tails swished in agitation.

'Hahaha! Demon love.' thought Tundra.

"Tundra, Gaara? Are you listening?" asked Baki sensei. Tundra's and Gaara's heads snapped up. Gaara had been having a conversation with his demon Shikaku.

"**Hey Gaara."** said Shikaku.

'What?' snapped Gaara. He didn't like talking to his demon.

"**I learned something that you might find interesting."**

'What?'

"**That girl Tundra, there is a aura inside her that I recognize."**

'What aura is that?'

"**I sense a demon inside her. I think it might be Gobi."**

'Did you know her?'

"**Let's just say she was one fine demon-she-wolf."** said Shikaku, licking his lips.

'Ok now thats just gross...' thought Gaara.

"What ever boy." said Shikaku. **"Just be careful around her. She might be a arctic wolf but she's fiery."**

'What ever Shikaku.'

"No I'm sorry Baki-sensei." said Tundra.

"Well I was saying that tomorrow we have training at seven-o'clock. Don't be late. The three nodded. Tundra walked over to the school where she would be staying.

"Excuse me Miss. Tundra. You will be having a roommate while you stay here. She will meet up with you later." said the secretary. Tundra nodded.

'Grrrrrr.' she thought. 'Oh well better go to the room.' Tundra walked to her room #1920. She walked in and started to read her book.


	4. Chapter 4: Of roommates and wolfs

**Hello. I kept you guys waiting long enough here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto. Now stop making me feel bad.**

"**Demon's talking"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Here you go: Chapter 4:**

Tundra looked up from her book as the door opened. In walked a girl with pink hair and green eyes (guess who everyone). Sakura surveyed her new room mate. 'Weird, oh well'.

"I'm Harno Sakura." said Sakura.

"Tundra." said Tundra.

"I'm gonna unpack, what about you?" said the pink-haired girl.

"I don't have anything to unpack." answered Tundra.

"Then I'm taking you shopping tomorrow!" said Sakura. Tundra blinked, this girl was being nice to her. Tundra shrugged.

"Sure. When?"

"Well I have training with Kakashi-sensei so how about four-o'clock?" asked Sakura.

"That's fine by me." said Tundra. Returning to her book she heard Sakura unpack.

"Are you going to bed Tundra?" asked Sakura.

"I'll be back in a bit. I have to go look at the moon." said Tundra. She leapt out the window and onto the roof. Sakura shrugged, 'What a weird girl...'

Once on the roof Tundra sighed. Gobi was ranting about how that Sakura girl had almost made them miss the moon rising. Gobi took strength from the full moon, so every full moon she had to go up on the roof and let Gobi soak it up. The only thing that hurt was when Gobi came out to get the moons energy.

"Ready Gobi?" Tundra asked out loud.

"**Yes pup."** said Gobi. Tundra made some hand signs and let out a moan as a large white light came out of her chest. When the white light was fully out in took the form of a wolf. The wolf sat next to Tundra and wagged its five tails. Little did Tundra know a certain red-head had been watching as these events un-folded.

'What was that?' asked Gaara.

"**The wolf is Gobi. She might not be the strongest wolf but she's smart. She can come out of her human form once a month at the full moon. But that girl, her carrier has a hold on her so she doesn't destroy anything. Gobi hasn't figured out how to break away yet."** explained Shikaku.

"You seem to know a lot about her Shikaku. How?"

"**Never you mind boy."**

Tundra sighed, "You almost done Gobi?" asked Tundra.

"Almost. Be patient pup." said Gobi.

"Why do you call me pup?"

"Because I can." answered Gobi. "Alright I'm done." Tundra sighed as the light went inside her chest again. Tundra stood and her legs wobbled. Then she slipped inside her room and into her bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Tundra woke up early and brushed her hair. She headed to the training field and sighed. She was the first one there. Sitting under a pine tree Tundra slipped into meditation. A thin sheet of transparent ice formed around the silver haired girl. Looking around she saw a certain sand-bending boy come to the training grounds.

'Gaara." she thought. 'I can't wait to kick you butt in training.' Gobi growled in approval.

'Tundra.' thought Gaara when he saw her. 'I can't wait to kick your but in training.'

**Oooooo. Whats gonna happen? Review to find out. Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5: Note

You know everyone that I got a review from: **_I am the cure_** and they said the rudest things. I'm really upset right now, so I might not writ for a while. Here is what they said

_**Dear cock loser with no life. You are a piece of homo shit. Fuck you in your deformed ass you goddamn loser. Quit jacking off to internet porn and get a fucking life you goddamn dick licker. Fuck your mom, fuck your dad, AND DOUBLE FUCK YOU!**_

_**You piece of fucking horse shit. You sorry dick sucking bastard asshole. Go fuck your dad you god damn terrorist bastard. Go suck your sisters dick you son of a dog fucking whore bastard peice of cock sucking shit. And learn to write a story you nigger lover. Eat a bucket of cow shit, then go crap it in your whore moms mouth after she gets done sucking dick for a dime. And the next time you write, clean the cum out of your eyes so you can see what your typing you dildo.You are a fucking nigger loving bitch whore ass cock sucker dick bitch nigger ass fuck lifeless bitch ho. Fuck you and your whole shitty family you cock sucking bitch whore ass shit!**_

Yeah, I don't even know what the heck they are talking about. But I'm very upset so I might not update as fast. I hope you all can understand that I am going through a minor crisis. I will try and type new chapters.

Gaara's-pandachan101


	6. Chapter 6: Of The Truth

**Yo. I'll update soon if you all review. See you at the end!**

Soon Temari and Baki sensei arrived.

"Good. Your all up early. Tundra and Temari you go first." Temari and Tundra walked into the ring and Gaara stood next to their sensei.

"Begin!" yelled Baki. Tundra sent some ice crystals at Temari and Temari deflected them. Temari's fan was out and with a wave of it Tundra was sent flying back. Tundra made more ice crystals and this time they pinned Temari against a tree. Tundra walked over and had an ice kukuni at Temari's throat.

"I win." said Tundra smiling. She helped Temari down.

"Now, Temari verses Gaara." said Baki. Tundra walked out of the ring and stood next to Baki. Gaara's sand blocked every gust of wind from Temari's fan.

"Tundra?" asked Baki sensei.

"Yes." she said, not taking her eyes off the match.

"Where did you come from before you came here?" asked Baki sensei.

"I would prefer not to talk about that." said Tundra cooly.

"But the Hokage wished to know..." Tundra grabbed their sensei's collar and held him up. 'Dang she's strong.' thought Baki.

"Tundra, put him down!" yelled Temari. Tundra took one look at her team and ran away.

"Gobi, now would be a good time to let me transform." muttered Tundra. She felt herself grow a tail and ears. Then she kept running. Before long she had fully transformed into a large white wolf. 'Thanks Gobi.'

"**Don't mention it pup."** replied Gobi. Tundra continued running until she reached her dorm. Then she looked at the clock, 'Only 10:00. Hmm I have some time, I'll take a nap.' Tundra decided and transformed back into a girl. Then she curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

??? Time Passes ???:

Tundra woke up a bit later when she heard the door to the dorm open. Sakura walked in and sat down on her bed.

"Hey." said Sakura.

"Hello." said Tundra.

"Wanna go shopping now?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." said Tundra. She stood up and stretched, then the two girls walked out of the academy. Sakura led Tundra to a store and they went inside. Then Sakura looked around and grabbed some stuff.

"Lets go." said Sakura. Tundra went into the dressing room and came out in her new outfit. Tundra wore a white kimono-like shirt and khaki shorts. She also had bandages on her legs and a purple arm warmer on her right hand. Her kukuni holder was on her right leg and her head band was tied on her forehead.

"Yay!" said Sakura. Tundra just stared at her. They payed and went back to the dorm. Then, after about ten minutes of silence there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." said Sakura. "OH hello Kakashi sensei."

"Hello Sakura, is Tundra here?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm here." said Tundra.

"Good, the Hokage want to see you." said Kakashi.

"I'm coming." she pulled on her shoes and followed Kakashi sensei to the Hokage's tower.

"Come in." said a voice when Kakashi knocked. They walked in and saw a lot of Jounin there, as well as some chuunin.

"Take a seat Tundra." said the Hokage. She sat and Kakashi stood with the other jounins. "Have something to drink." Tundra took a sip of the tea in front of her and her eye's glassed over.

"Did it work?" asked Kurenai.

"Well there is only one way to find out." said the Hokage. "Tundra, we would like you to answer some questions." Tundra nodded. "What is your past?" asked the Hokage. "You said you hated your old village, why?"

Tundra's lips parted but she didn't say anything. Then she spoke. " I hate my village because they gave me away because of Gobi."

"To who?" asked Anko.

"The Akatsuki." said Tundra. All the jounins froze.

"They sold you to the Akatsuki?" questioned Kurenai.

"Yes. They thought that I was to much trouble. The Atasuki thought that they could harness Gobi's power without killing me, so they let me survive. But, Gobi advised me against it, so when they sent me on my first mission I ran here. That is why I want to kill my old village." said Tundra.

"Can you tell us there location?" asked Asuma.

"No. Whenever we traveled they would blind old me, I do not think that they totally trusted me." said Tundra. Then Tundra started twitching and she passed out.

"So, that's why she didn't want to tell us." said Baki.

"This explains a lot, like when Iruki said that she said to Sasuke, she obviously knew Itachi from the Atasuki." said the Hokage.

"But now what?" asked Anko.

"We wait." said the Hokage. "I don't think she will be very please when she wakes up."

"Lets just get her back to her dorm." said Kakashi.

"Agreed."

**That was fun! I'm sorry that I haven't updated. Oh and for those of you that think Tundra is a Mary-sue, I don't care. She is staying how she is. Have gotten some flames from people telling me all the problems (grammar/spelling or with the plot). Why would you waste your time like that when you could just go back and choose another story. Please don't waste my time or yours writing flames. Thank you and please review. I'm sorry for my spelling.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101 **


	7. Chapter 7: Of Hospitals and threats

Tundra's POV:

I woke up and looked around me, I was in my dorm. 'Gobi . . . what happened?' I thought.

**"Our supposed 'Allies' gave us a truth serum."** She replied with loathing in every word.

'Well, that's comforting.' I said sarcastically.

**"I want to leave."** Said Gobi.** "I don't like these people."**

'Well, they just wanted information.' I told her. 'Besides, were safer here.'

"If you would let me out then I could kill them."

'You know I wont Gobi. You could kill innocent people.' I thought.

**"Isn't that the point?"** she asked leering. I sighed and ignored her next comment.

"Oh hey, I was wondering when you would be up." Said a voice. My head jerked up and I saw my roommate, Sakura . . . I think.

"Hey." I said. 'Well, there's no point trying to keep myself distant anymore. They all know anyway.'

"I think your team was looking for you. Then that Gaara kid . . . he said to leave it.They went to the training fields." She continued.

"Well, that is like him." I said."Oh, and when you see Kakashi-sensei tell him that I am planing a slow death for him."

"I see." Said Sakura. "Well, this came for you." She handed me a piece of paper and I read the writing on it.

_Dear Tundra:_

_We would like to inspect you to see that the truth serum has worn off. Please come by the hospital when you can._

_The Lord Hokage_

"What do they want?" asked Sakura.

"I have to go to the hospital. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Of corse." She replied. We walked out of the dorm and out onto the street. Then Sakura led me to the hospital and I entered.

"Hello. What is your name?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"Tundra." I said.

"Oh. Tsunade-sama will be waiting for you in room 120, second floor." Said the lady. I nodded and wandered onto the second floor and into the room. An older woman with blond hair and brown eyes turned to me and smiled.

"Hello Tundra." She said. "I'm Tsunade. Come here will you?" I nodded and made to walk forward but my feet wouldn't respond.

**"Pup!"** growled Gobi. **"Do not do it. I forbid you to let you near us."**

"Is something the matter Tundra?" asked Tsunade. I shook slightly and then colapsed, my control on Gobi was slipping.

"Run." I croaked. "Run Tsunade!" Gobi was growling and her tails were thrashing, making my head pound. Tsunade tried to put a needle in my arm but Gobi controlled my arm and made a sheath of ice to block the needle. 'Great, now Gobi is acting like Shikaku.' I thought.

"Calm down." said Tsunade. But I couldn't help it, Gobi had managed to control my body and I could do nothing to stop her. It all went black for me. Gobi had control now.


	8. Chapter 8: Demons

**Happy '07! Hi people! I feel SO bad, I was working on my other stories, I have so may flames for this story but a lot of good comments so on it will go. I may put this story up for adoption. Well, on with the chapter.**

Gobi's POV:

I had control of my body, excellent. My snow colored body reached as tall as the ceiling but I knew that I would grow bigger. The floor where I stepped became covered with ice.

"W-where is Tundra?!" asked the blond woman in front of me, that Tsunade woman.

**"She's where I was before. Now If you will excuse me, I have some trouble to cause."** I said. Then I jumped out of the window. I crashed down onto the pavement below and howled. The humans cowered at the sight of me. Then I felt chakra strings trying to keep me down. I bared my teeth at the leaf nin that were trying to over power me.

"Try to keep her down!" yelled someone.

**"****Foolish humans."** I said, batting them away with a paw. The ones that I touched turned to solid ice.

"Don't let it touch you!" someone screamed. I felt kunai knifes pepper my legs but payed them no heed.

**"'It' now am I?"** I asked. **"I am the demon wolf Gobi!"**

"What the heck!" yelled someone. I looked around and saw a girl with four blond pigtails blowing at me with a huge fan. 'This had to be Tundra's teammate.' I thought. 'But where is Shukaku's holder?' I growled at set my face down right in front of the girl.

**"Temari, isn't it?" **I asked. She jumped back several feet and swung her fan at me.

"Yes." she replied.

**"****I see."** I said. I swatted at more people, turning them into ice statues. I felt something itchy at my hind lg and I looked around. There was a cloud of sand attacking my leg. I recognized it as Shukaku's sand but I snorted and looked at where the sand was coming from. A boy with red hair stared at me, he was Tundra's teammate and Shukaku's holder.

**"So, I finally get to meet Gaara face to face."** I said. He glared at me. **"I expected more from Shukaku's holder and the way Tundra thought of you."**

"So, your Tundra's demon." he said in a leveled voice.

**"Yes I am. Nice to meet you. Now, tell Shukaku that if he wants to help me tear this village to shreds he better come out."** I said. Then I turned tail on Gaara and walked towards the Hokage's tower. It was time for the fun to truly begin.

Tundra's POV:

I was stuck in this little cage where I could see nothing. "What are you doing Gobi?!" I yelled.

**'Why, I'm just going to do what no other demon has done before. I'm going to destroy Konoha.'** she replied. I was panicked and I thrust my body into the gate that was keeping me from controlling my body again.

**'Stop that pup.' **commanded Gobi. **'You'll hurt yourself.'**

"What do you care." It was more a statement than a question as I sat down next to the bars.

**"I have no clue."** said Gobi. **"Ah, here we are. Now, I'm going to commentate as I destroy the Hokage and all of Konoha. Just so you can see what I'm doing, to some degree."**

"NO!" I yelled.

**"Well, look, I just ripped off the roof. They look like ants, do you know that pup? Look at this one, he looks like a sensei. To bad, I just****crushed him."** I tried to block out those words but they just wouldn't stop coming.

End POVS:

Gobi turned and looked behind her. There was Shukaku, her fellow demon. Hewas as huge as her.

**"Welcome back Shukaku."** said Gobi with a smirk.

**"Lets get going." **Shukaku replied.

**Hi! I hope that was ok. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Some people have questioned where Kankuro-kun is.**

**Kankuro: I bet they have.**

**Me: Well, he's in Suna working in the Kazekage's office. I didn't kill him off. Please review, PLEASE!!!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Of Destrucion

**Mary: Ah! You flamers thought that you could keep me away?! Well your wrong! YOSH!**

**Sendo: We don't own Naruto. **

**Mary: I've been looking over my writing, and I personally think it's really crappy. . . . . So heres my new style. I hope you like it!**

The two demons were trampling everything in their path, Ice and Sand raged, while the ninjas tried to stop them. Gobi turned, something had hit her rather hard on the hind leg. It was a woman with blonde hair tied in pony tails.

"And who is this?" Gobi asked, turning and looking at the woman. "Tell em your name."

"Tsunade." The woman said, breathing heavy and she poured chakra into her hands.

"Ah, Tsunade. I've heard of you." Gobi said with a smirk. Inside her tiny prison Tundra's head jerked up, she knew that voice too. Tundra has heard of the famous medical nin while the Akatsuki were talking. They had been talking about konoha ninjas and her name had come up. Would Gobi kill her?

"So, you're the one they call Gobi, the Wolf Goddess?" Tsunade asked. Gobi nodded slowly, her grin not faltering. Around them the ninjas were staring at Tsunade, who had the nerve to talk to a demon as an euqal. On the other side of Konoha Shukaku was causing enough mayhem to last a lifetime.

"Indeed." Gobi said. "I am."

"And, as I have been told, Tundra is your holder?"

"Yes, she is." Gobi said flatly. "What business is that of yours?"

"None. But while you were talking I got the ninjas to make chakra strings o subdue you for now." Tsunade said matter-of-factly. Gobi jerked, but the chakra strings held her. She let out a snarl and her coat bristled. The ninjas working on her back were flung off, and Gobi growled.

"Ah, and what will you do with me now?" Gobi asked calmly.

"Were going to seal you again." Tsunade said. Gobi nodded dully.

"Again." Gobi turned to see Shukaku looking over. She snarled and kicked out, her hind leg had not been secured yet. She knocked down several buildings and then lifted her leg back up she scratched at the chakra strings. They broke, shredded by her claws. Gobi straightened and shook herself.

With Shukaku:

'This is too much fun.' Shukaku commented. Gaara tried to shut out his words.

"Shut up."

'But look, I must have killed half of them by now. I thought you didn't mind killing.'

"That you. I kill because of you." Gaara mumbled. "Without you I would be normal."

'You wouldn't exist without me.' Shukaku stated. Gaara didn't her the rest because Shukaku had trailed off. Several ninjas tried to attack any spots that might be weak, but as Shukaku was sitting, they couldn't reach his one weakness: Under his tail.

Shuaku delited in killing, fast and painful. Where as Gobi enjoyed streching out the pain and getting to knwo her victims before they died. It was strange how different they were. Shukaku's head jerked up and he noticed a ninja on his back. The ninjas made hand selas and pressed his hand on the fur.

Gobi noticed that Tsunade had gone, she looked around and finally spotted her, Tsunade was on her back! She tried to shake her off but Tsunade kept clinging to the fur, she was making hand seals. At the same time both ninjas yelled something in distinguishable in all the chaos, and both demons felt themselves slipping into blackness.

Gobi and Shukaku both shrank and changed, until they were they're normal forms again. Both were slightly bloody, because they sustained the same injures as their demons, but being as the demons were so much larger, the kunai mounds seemed less severe. Gaara has kunai slash marks all over his body and Tundra had several scratches along with a kunai going through her left foot. Both were unconcious.

"It worked!" A towns person said loudly! Naruto walked over, he had been trying to deal with Shukaku, and glomped Tsunade.

"Thanks for saving the village! I'm, Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto ranted.

"Thats nice." Tsunade said. "Now where is Shizune, I need sake." The crowd around the two teens was growing and several medical nin and a few ANBU took the demon holders into the hosptal. Along with the countless other who were injured or dying. Tundra opened her eyes, and she saw all the destruction. She closed them and two tears slid down her cheeks.

**Mary: Yes, short. But i need ideas. Help?**

**Sendo: If you want to see some of our origional works, you can go on fictionpress. The screen name is sendo1920.**


End file.
